Hard work
by LeaStanatic
Summary: Love after a hard day.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters, the locations or anything that has the rights of ABC's Castle.

**So, this is my first fanfiction, don't be to violent with your comments...**

"Case closed !" Kate said with a huge smile on her face. She already knew what she and Castle would do tonight. They'd cook together and then...

Nobody knew about their relationship yet, except themselves, Ryan, Martha and Alexis. So it was quite exiting for Castle and Beckett, living with something somehow 'forbidden'.

"Walk you out ?" Castle said with a pleasant sound of anticipation in his voice. "Sure, thanks" Kate responded. They walked out the precinct knowing, there was some irresistable force between them. If they could, they'd immediately make out. Here and now.

Rick brought Kate to her car. They made sure no one was around them they knew - and kissed. It somehow felt different from the first time they ever kissed. They seemed to know each other like they never knew somebody before."10 pm at yours ?" "Yea, can't wait" Beckett replied with a kinky grin.

*Castle knocks on her door and Beckett opens up* No words needed. They fell upon each other as if they hadn't seen each other for ages. Kate shut her brain off. She just wanted to feel him, touch him. She was completely his. "Doing this was really my only ambition today." she softly whispered, looking up to him. "Really ? Cuz we didn't even start" He said and continued kissing her.

They still stood in the open door when they realized her neighbour was staring at them. Rick just kicked the door in his face. Nothing should interrupt them now. Not them and not today. He started spoiling her neck when they fell on the couch. Both of them had never felt so intimate with each other.

She popped the buttons of his shirt with her teeth. She just wanted him. More than anything else. Even that was a complete turn on for Rick. Kate didn't even wear a shirt when he arrived at hers. Castle ripped of her bra and started kissing every part of her. He wanted to know every millimeter of Kate.

"Oh Castle.." She moaned quietly when he was a little down her belly. That was the zone he could make her crazy with. She pulled him a bit up again and started kissing his waist. Rick was so good to her. His words, his eyes, his kisses were just magic. She wanted to give him everything back tonight.

While she was spoiling his upper body part, her hands went slowly down to his zipper. Her hand slipped into his blue boxershorts. "Dear lord, Kate. How do I deserve such a wonderful woman like you?" "Oh, no need to ask for guilty now, Castle." she said continuing rubbing her hand in his shorts.

He could barely stand his inner pressure. If she continued, they'd be done. Too fast. So it was his turn now. He helped her to put off her pants and her slip. She was completely naked under him. His hands were so warm and they slipped up her legs. Kate moaned loud when his finger slid into her.

"No fingers this time. I want YOU, not you fingers." She said as she gave him a long passioned kiss.  
Rick was happily surprised as she said that. He pushed his self into her with a passionate eagerness. That's how Kate imagined this evening. He was so close to her, she never wanted to let him go again.

He thrusted in and out her over and over again until they couldn't stand it anymore. The same moment the rode it to the edge of their passion. A keen frenzy or two intimate lovers. The two of them released happily. Staring at each others eyes, kissing the sweaty faces of their partner, Rick just had to say it.

"Kate.. I love you." Kate's breath was stuck. He was four years right in front of her, showing her, he really means it. But, wasn't it a bit early ? She asked herself. So many thoughts rushed through her brain. She loved him too, but what if that'd ruin everything they built up ? After a fw seconds of self-searching, she blew it out. "I, I love you too."

Rick smiled at her, with some kind of admiration. Her hands softly touched his face. "This is so much better than just shaking hands to be honest !"

To be continued...


End file.
